theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyna Blade
Dyna Blade is a main character in The Air Ride Series. She is one of the main characters, along with White Kirby and Blue Kirby. Dyna Blade is 1st on the Character Tier List. She is one of the funniest characters in the series, in Poyo Ride's opinion. She also makes a lot of comic appearances, but unlike characters like Miss Robot and Mettaton, she didn't just appear one day and became a main character two comics later. She was there from the start, and showed up about every other comic. Her appearance rate did drop due to Miss Robot and Mettaton, alongside other characters, but she still managed to be one of the most recurring and funniest characters. While she is predictable, at the same time she may do something completely different, like in Comic 95. About Dyna blade is always yelling about random stuff, which annoys the Kirbys. She normally yells "SQUWAK" ''obnoxiously and annoyingly in every sentence she says. She says she is the sexiest thing to walk the planet. (Even though she's not) She also calls White Kirby and Blue Kirby's rivalry gay. Dyna Blade always gives people boners and tramples everything. She is famous for her Trample. Personality Dyna Blade is obnoxous and rude. As said above, she tramples various things, such as everything ever. She hates many of the characters, especially the Kirbies. Rivals Every Kirby in the whole series, every single one. Mega Man King Dedede Her Mom Her little brother Poyo Ride Ra Moon Mettaton SMSB Dyna Blade is a fighter in SMSB. Moveset Airels Down Air-Dyna Blade does a trample motion, but does not go straghit down, instead going at her fall speed. Meteor Smashes Foes. 7% Throws Grab-Dyna Blade smashes the foe to the floor Pummel-Dyna Blade jumps on the foe Down Throw-Dyna Blade tramples the foe, sending them upwards. 10% Special Moves Netural Special:Take Off/Trample-On the ground, Dyna Blade will fly into the air, hitting anyone nearby. In the air, she will trample, going down and hitting anyone below her, meteor smashing them. 7% take off. 9% Trample. Down special-Dyna Blade launches 3 apricot balls, like in Kirby Super Star Ultra. 2% each ball. Up Special-Dyna Blade flies upward. Side Special-Dyna Blade glides across part of the stage, like in Mass Attack, but smaller, hitting anyone nearby. 7% Dyna Blade Challenge The Dyna Blade challenge is something she does on Facebook. People, as well as other characters, answer questions. Challenges not everything is listed Type "Turkey is Gay" in the comments What Color is Dyna Blades Beak? Air Ride Pokemon Dyna Blade appears as a pure flying type in Air Ride Pokemon. Moves Usable Trample (Signature Move) Fly Whirlwind Flame Charge Flare Blitz Surf Waterfall Stupidstar Saga Dyna Blade is first doing drugs when she hears about the virus infecting Crappy Town. All her chicks are sick, and they taste like shit so Dyna Blade can't eat them. White and Red arrive in the lava covered little town (thanks Groudon) Dyna Blade attacks them because she needs to blame somebody for the virus. After the fight Dyna Blade grows into super duper pooper Dyna Blade and causes the second giant battle. Origin Dyna Blade is a character in the Kirby Series. She first appears in Kirby Super Star, where she is terroizing Dream Land. However, she is only taking care of her chicks. She appears in Kirby Air Ride as an event. This inspired Poyo and his cousin to make her be the first TARS character. Gallery Dyna Blade Flies.jpg|Dyna Blade Flying Dyna Blades ass.jpg|Dyna Blade doing the trample Dry Dyna Blade.jpg|Dry Dyna Blade|link=Dry Dyna Blade Dyna Blade the boner bird.jpg|Dyna Blades only cover photo on Facebook SplashArtDynaBlade.jpg Dyna Blade is Blue.jpg|Dyna Blade after being turned blue on Facebook by Papyrus. SQUWAK.jpg|SQUWAK 1947416_1483266341930898_5895709330539530345_n.jpg|Old Dyna Blade pic from 2014. Trivia Dyna Blades catchphrase, Squwak, is always misspelled in the series. The correct spelling is Squawk. *In Earlier FB posts, it was spelled as Squak Dyna Blade hates flappy bird. Her dream high score was 2 billion before she hated the game and critisized the bird for being Mario as a yellow bird with lipstick. After the first 39 comics, Dyna Blade became a much more recurring character. Somehow, on Fantendo, This Dyna Blade had a page, and it was edited by a user, so that instead of being an article about this Dyna Blade, which was what it was supposed to be, (its ''Fan''tendo, dont look at me.) it was an article about the Dyna Blade from the Kirby games. Dyna Blade is responsible for ''"The Kirby Massacare." ''It happened in 1987, where a lot of kirbys died. If it weren't for those attacks, Kirbys would massively outnumber all the other species in TARS. She also dressed up as freddy fazbear and bit someones frontal lobe off. Dyna Blade is the reason why you're not allowed to prank call 911. Since Dyna Blades phone number is 911, she will assualt you on the phone if you prank call her. Dyna Blade is the exact opposite of her mom. Dyna Blade hates classic stuff and her mom hates modern stuff. Dyna Blade makes fun of classic stuff, calling it gay and stupid. Dyna Blade has chicks, however, she always eats them. She has over 9 million chicks. Her Twitter Handle is @TARSDynaBlade Dyna Blade was the first character made in TARS. Dyna Blade has an IQ of -9 million. Poyo consideres Dyna Blade to be the most innapropiate character in The Air Ride Series. He says out of all his franchises, Dyna Blade would still be the most innapropiate, barely above Granny Torrelli. Of the 5 active facebooks during November 2015, (Dyna Blade, Dyna Blades Mom, Freddy, Springtrap, Nightmare) Dyna Blade was the only one who did not change her profile picture on November 14 to support Paris. This should be obivous why. When playing Monopoly, Dyna Blade buys the Go! Space, so every time someone passes it, they have to pay her $200, The Jail Space so she can keep everyone in jail for as long as she wants, and the bank, so everyone goes bankrupt. According to the comic adaption of Blackout:The Curse of Ra Moon, Dyna Blade prefers roses over daisies. Dyna Blade owns Antartica, Mars, and The Moon. Back in 8000 B.C., Dyna Blade's Mom founded Sumer, Egypt, Europe, Athens, Japan, Asia, Antartica, Mars, and the Moon. Early Kirbies settled everywhere except the latter three. Since they were unclaimed, Dyna Blade took ownership of them. Dyna Blade hates winter. On a FB post, on the first day of spring, Dyna Blade said, ""WINTER SUCKS! ITS SO FUCKING COLD! WHEN I TRY TO EAT MY CHICKS , THEY TURN INTO AN ICE CUBE AND TASTE LIKE PENIS SHIT" In comic 137, Dyna Blade also says, '"WINTER SUCKS, SO IMMA PLOW YOUR SNOWMAN OVER, SQUWAK!" Dyna Blade has more bitcoins than everybody in the world combined. She also has 182 deep web sites. If someone pisses off Dyna Blade too much, she will do the ''SUPER TRAMPLE '''''on them. So far Flowey was the only one who suffered this punishment. External Links https://www.facebook.com/dyna.blade.5832 (Dyna Blade's Facebook) http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Dyna_Blade_(TARS) https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8134391/Does-Dyna-Blade-From-The-Air-Ride-Series-like-you http://the-air-ride-series-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dyna_Blade http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Dyna_Blade Category:Characters on facebook Category:Air ride group members Category:Villans Category:Crazy People Category:Drug Users Category:Browse Category:Titans Category:City Events Category:Dyna Blades Family Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:September Birthdays Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Anti Heroes Category:Dyna Blade Category:Cannibals Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Antagonists Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Kirby Air Ride Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Air Ride TCG Characters